The Nutcracker: Untold Story
by kissmydeadlips
Summary: I could not find a catagory to this story, even thou it was two years ago in (2010) so I had to change from barbie to this...I hope its easier to find this story! The summary inside
1. Summary

OKAY! For anyone who found this story and reviewed or not reviewed...I making a lot of changes and fixing my grammer mistakes and making this story more interest! (Or boring) Whatever you choose! Sadly I don't have the movie to assissant me on the songs...so be a good sport and help me on that! Send me some lyrics! PM me and what ever it is you do on Fanfiction because I still a newbie!

Mary's older sister, Alexandra, comes to visit on the Christmas holidays. Mary gets a nutcracker from her uncle the night before Christmas, little did she know that the nutcracker is actually the lost prince, Mary adventure into her dreams to stop the evil rat king and his army from turn the Kingdom of light into the Kingdom of darkness.


	2. Prologue

Four years ago in the city of light, one night when the sun finally set, the city was being invade by army of rats. As quickly as possible, the queen orders her troops to protect her people. The rat army was fast and quick running through the night streets. Gun fire can be heard though out the kingdom. The queen immediately went to the prince's chamber to get him out of the palace and into the secret tunnels. The queen was followed by her trustworthy friends to help them escape.

"Sir Gielgud, Johnathan. You must take the prince through to the east tunnel." The queen ordered.

"But, What of you, your majesty? You're not planning on staying here and fight those rats! Are you!?" Gielgud asked with concerned. The queen knew that she was stronger than any being. She was planning on slowing them down a little.

"I must do what I have to, in order to save my friends." The queen said. Gielgud gasped in shock. Gielgud was about to say something but Johnathan already spoke.

"Are you crazy? You're not doing this alone. I'm staying with you!" Johnathan pulled out his sword hanging at his hip.

"No." The queen ordered. Johnathan didn't hesitate to move or planned on leaving what so ever. The queen never likes to argue with anyone, especially Johnathan. To her, he was like a stubborn ass.

"I'm not leaving you here." Johnathan insisted on staying to matter what the queen was going to say. The locked door behind them made a big bang sound, as if someone was trying to get in by hulling themselves at the door.

"That was an order, Johnathan!" Queen said fierce fully. "Sir Gielgud, hurry get, the prince out of here!" Gielgud nodded his head, holding a little boys hand. Sir Gielgud quickly picks the boy up and ran down the east tunnel. The queen looked and saw both the chimpanzee and the young prince gone and disappeared down the tunnel. She then looked back at Johnathan how was watching them leave. "That goes for you."

"I'm sorry, but some orders aren't meant to be followed." Johnathan smiled. The door behind them floo opened, one by one trooper of rats came in pointing their gun at both the queen and Johnathan. "Are you ready?"

"Always has." The queen charges a power of force in her fist that when she hit the ground the rats when flying back. "Run!" Johnathan was confused but followed the queen. Instead of going east they went west down the tunnel, the opposite way of the prince and Sir Gielgud. The rats struggle to get up, one of the rats spotted the two running down the tunnel and orders the other to get up and go after them. Quickly as they can run, the queen shoes made light tapping noise.

"You know! Wearing those shoes they can hear us from miles away." Johnathan said. The queen smiled at Johnathan. The soldiers of rat ran down the tunnels not far from them. The queen looks up to find and turns.

"Hurry, this way!" Queen skidded on the stone rock making a quick turn; Johnathan did the same thing following after her. The queen stopped and turn again into alcoves. Taken steady breathe. The queen heard the sound of running footsteps coming her way. The queen began to pray, _Please don't find me!_ When the queen to turn to peek around the turn she saw that it wasn't a rat but Johnathan. Johnathan look weaken from running too much. The queen immediately removed herself from her hiding spot to help her friend. As quietly as she can they started walking down the tunnels. The queen softly quickens their pace a little. Johnathan was more quite than usual, he began to start lagged.

"Come on Johnathan, we must hurry or they might gain on us." The queen soft said. Johnathan stopped in his tracks. The queen notice this, why was Johnathan acting like this? Why is he so quiet all of sudden? "Johnathan?" He didn't respond. The queen was getting annoyed at Johnathan silence. "Johnathan, we can't stop now. Please, we must hurry." The queen was about to grab Johnathan hand but he grabbed hers instead. The queen froze.

"I'm sorry my dear, but Johnathan is not my name." With one swift pull the queen bump right into the imposter. The queen looked up at the man who was once Johnathan was now someone different. She can't move her body, fear washed over her like a wave upon the sand. She once looks into a pair of green eyes now black as coal.

"W-w-wh" The queen calmed her myself before she could speak like a little kid caught in the action, her fear was gone instantly and was replace by hatred. The queens send her most feared death glared at this rat like man. Steadying herself against him she found her words to speak. "Who are you?"

The rat look was looking down at the young queen with a repulsive smile. He tightens his grip around her waist and upper back pulling her closer to his body.

"Do you really want to know the name of your nightmare?" The rat chuckled. The queen said nothing but glared into the rat's eyes. The rat began to lean in closer next to her ear that their cheeks touch close to one another. The rat sends a breath of warm air onto her ear sending a visible shiver down her spine. The queen stomach twist in disgust by such a reaction she gave him. "I, my dear am the rat king."

As if time has frozen, fear strike throughout her entire body. She didn't know how long she was standing there, the rat king laugh echoed throughout the tunnels. Quickly she thought her escape in her head. The queen kneed the rat king in the groin. The rat king's grip loosens quickly around the queen. She made her move to escape but before she did. The queen gave her strongest left hook right on the rat king's face.

The queen ran more quickly down the tunnel. _Right turn...Left turn... Just one more turn and I'm home free._ The queen saw a bright light down the tunnel. The closer she got, the clear it turned into her bedroom. She was most there, the rat king was quickly following behind her, the queen did not see on the ground below her until the last minute she immediately stop, looking down at the hole she could have fallen in. She turned around seeing the rat king coming at her at full speed. His roar with terror as his face transfigures his feature, his teeth grow long and shape and his mouth grow wide. The queen taken a step back, she heel slipped off the edge. The queen wing her arms around trying to gain her balance, the rat-king saw she was about to fall. Just one foot in front of her, the queen fell back of the loss of balance. The rat king wouldn't let her escape this time, he reached his hand out to grab her, but instead of her, he grabbed her locket. The locket ripped from her neck.

Memories floo pass the queen eyes, all were disappearing into a black shadow. The rat king covered this eye, when a sudden flash of golden light blinded the tunnel. When he reopens them and see the floor was soiled, He looked around to see if she had escape. The end of the tunnel was a dead end now. The troopers of rats from earlier saw there kings back turn from them. The troop leader stepped forward to report to their king.

"Your majesty, the sun will be coming out in two hours." The rat saluted. The rat king looked at the necklace in his hand. A shape heart locket, he flipped it over reading the back inscription.

_May this locket__  
__keep all your memories safe_

The rat king began to smirk with victory. He turned around to look at his soldiers. "Gentlemen, the queen is gone and the kingdom is ares!" The rat king announced. The rats men began to cheer with victory. "Send some soldiers down the east tunnel to find that brat and that monkey. And when you find them, send the monkey to the circus, where he belongs." The rat king ordered, he place the necklace safely in his pocket. _She'll never remember a thing._..

3-3-3-3-3-3

**Please Review and tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay let started it way...I have no idea were the story truly takes places, it could be in Germany or Berlin or Switzerland even the U.S. so I am deciding to use Boston, because of the big tree in the street scene. I got the idea from history because every christmas Halifax would send their most biggest tree there because they helped after the explosion. So if you confused...so am I. But yeah, we're going to use Boston from now on...thank you if you were reading to understand what's happening. Wait there's more to this...I couldn't find the movie at Wal-mart which really sucked so whatever I got wrong don't judge me I'm doing my best off the top of my head.**

At 8:45 in the morning Alexandra sat in first class on the train looking out the window, she saw tall buildings passing before her eyes but that didn't last long. The train whistled, saying goodbye, Alexandra also said good-bye. Her friends cried when she told them she was leaving New York to live in Boston with her parents. She didn't give a reason why but told them. Beside, they'll find out soon. Alexandra watches tree flie pass her window and some wild life.

The ticket man came by, asking for a tickets. Alexandra handed out hers, the man smile and punch a hole inside the ticket, Alexandra decide it was best to close her eyes, because the train ride will be three hours long, there still enough time to get her beauty sleep.

3-3-3-3-3-3

The train stopped at the Boston station with a sudden jerk and Alexandre who was sleeping had awoken with a slight jump, her wary eyes looked around to seeing people grabbing their bags and lounges from the racks above. A middle-age man who sat next to her at the last stop tapped her shoulder gently, she look at the man across from her with a bit of surprised. The middle-age man told Alexandra, that the train was stop at its last destination. Alexandra smile and said thank you. She had help retrieving her bages and left off the train. Alexandra walked out of the train station, she saw many shofer holding sigh with many people name on them. Alexandra look around and saw a man with a carriage.

"Who said carriages were out of style" Alexandra said to herself. Traveling through the streets of Boston, looking at the decoration. They pass the gaint tree and the carriage driver pointed out many new stores and business.

"See that toy store. Me and my daughter always pass that place. And every time we do, she will always ask me, 'Daddy, will you buy me that doll in the window' and I would say, 'One of these days sweetie, I will buy you all the dolls in the world,'" The man chuckle.

"She seems like a very sweet girl." Alexandra replied.

"Yeah, she is." The man sighed.

"How is she?" Alexandra asked.

"She kinda of sick but she pulling through it." The man said with steady voice. "She told me and my wife that she'll never give up and that one day she's going to for fill her dreams." The man said with a light smile.

"And what are her dreams?" Alexandra asked. The man paused to think for a moment.

"Well the first one it to become a journalist than the second one it to meet to favourite author." The man said.

"And who is her favourite author, I think I might know them. Beside, I don't feel like ending this conversation yet." Alexandra said with chime. The man chuckle, he thought in his head. This is the nicest person I've ever meant.

"I think it was an Alexandra Einstein. A children book writer. She would always talk about her every day." The man claimed. Alexandra couldn't hold back her smiled, thinking the child must read a lot of books.

"She must love reading books...can you stop by the toy store? I want to get something for my little brother and sister." Alexandra said. She grab her purse to see how much money she gots.

"Of course, ma'am wouldn't want to forget to bring a gift, to your family." The man said. The carriage turned around, heading back to the toy store. The front of the store was beautifully decorated, Alexandra gracefully hopped out of the carriage and headed to front door. Inside it was nice and warm, Alexandra looked around in amazement, the store was bigger inside then it was outside. She began to look through the section of toys from boys to girls.

Many toy were laid out for all to see, Alexandra came across a brand new toy sword; it was made of strong wood so it wouldn't be that hard to break. Perfect. She looked more around the store finding fun and interesting toys, Alexandra then found a compact mirror; it had a golden shell with a 'M' on the top. Alexanda found two more things that could be usefully. She was about to leave when she saw a beautiful china doll.

"Excuse me, but how much is that doll?" Alexandra asked the cashier. She point on the shelf behind the cashier. The old man turned around and saw what she was pointing at.

"That my dear is five dollars." The old cashier said.

"I'll take it."

After hour and a half of driving through the city, they made it to the Alexandra's destination. The man helped her with her lounge and had it set next to the door. As he was about to leave, but Alexandra stop him.

"Um…excuse me, but you never told me your name sir." Alexandra stated.

"It's George. George Jenkins." He replied.

"And what is your daughter's name?" she asked.

"Alice." George said with pride. Alexandra pulled out the doll from purse she bought earlier. She press the china doll gentle into the George's hand. "What are you giving this for? Is it, it for your sister?"

"I already got her her things. I thought this would be good gift for your daughter," George looked surprised at this. Alexandra turned around and rang the door bell. "Oh I all most forgot! Tell your daughter Alice, that Alexandra said thank you for reading my books!" The front doors open and a middle age woman greeted Alexandra with a surprised smile. George's jaw was drop to the ground, he held tightly to the doll in his hand but made sure it was enough not to break it. He turn around and hopped on to the carriage seat. Just before Alexandra was about to go inside, George called out with happiness in his voice.

"Merry Christmas, miss Alexandra!" And like that, George and the china doll rode off. Alexandra waved goodbye to the man and enter the house with a pleasant smile.

Once inside, Alexandra strip from her winter jacket with the help of Frau Eve, the housekeeper. Alexandra's father was walking down stair checking to see who enter his home. Alexandra thank her old caretaker with a sweet smile and walked further into the house.

"Alexandra." Her father addressed. Her father gave her a quick hug, "Aren't you early?" He looked over her shoulder seeing if there was anyone else. "Where is Benedict? Didn't he came with you?" Her father asked.

"Benedict and I are no longer seeing each other, father." Alexandra said quietly.

"Why not sweetheart?" Her father asked. Up stair Max came running down stair hold five giftes in his arms. Amazingly he didn't drop them. Mary came after him hold six gifts but she didn't run. The both of them were to business to notice their sister. Father looked at her with concern.

"I caught him cheating on me with another woman." Alexandra said. She move around him and went into the living room. Mary saw her older sister and ran up to greet her with a hug.

"Sister, you're here!" Mary shrilled. Alexandra hugged her little sister back. Max run up to see his sister as well as to see if she got any presents for him. "And early. I thought you said that you were coming tomorrow?" Alexandra was about to explain to her but Max inturpted.

"Alexandra? Did you get me anything?" Alexandra pulled away from Mary to get her bags.

"Of course, I did silly." Alexandra pulled out all four of her gifts. She first handed Max the sword. Max 'aw' and 'ow' at the sword "This sword once belongs to a great captain; he had won battles after battles and never loss since."

"Yeah, right..." Max said.

"Just know, Max. Once you are given a captain sword, you are give there rank as well." Alexandra place a silver chain with a key around Max neck. Max grab the key and looked at it.

"What the key for?" Max asked. Alexandra sighed but smiled.

"Max you must promise me that you never take this necklace off?" Alexandra plead.

"Why? Everyone at school will laugh at me and call me a girl." Max tried to pull of the necklace but Alexandra stop him.

"Then you'll have to hide it under your shirt, like this." Alexandra tucked the necklace under his shirt were you can't see the chain.

"Max..you must wear this." Alexandra taken a deep breath a began. "When your trap in a cage or locked in room. This key will be your escape, so keep it with you at all times." Alexandra explained, she smiled with amusement, "Also, it a good luck charms." Mary waited patienly for her turn. Max walked over to the other side of the room trying to pull out his sword from it sheth. Alexandra then pulled out a golden compact mirror. Mary stepped forward in front of her sister.

"Mary, you must promised me that you'll take care of this mirror, with all your heart." Alexandra asked.

"I will," Mary promised.

"Good. Because, what I'm going to give you is a magic mirror." Mary gasped in excitement. "This mirror will show you anything you ask of it and it will even tell you where they might be. But as long as you believe, you must keep this close to your heart." Alexandra place the mirror in her Mary's hands. She pulled out another thing; it was purple heart shape perfume bottle.

"Oh no. Alexandra you know I'm too young for tha-"

"This isn't a your ordinary perfume bottle, Mary." Alexandra started.

"It's not?" Mary was confused wondering what her sister meant.

"No. It's a purifier." Alexandra said with deep caution. "Don't let anyone get their hands on it, Mary, you must keep this safe."

"Why?" Mary whisper.

"Because, If anyone were tainted with darkness and was corrupted by evil. This will save them, only you can use this and no one else. Keep this safe." Alexandra folded her hands over Mary's pressing the heart shape bottle in her hands.

For the rest of the day Alexandra and her family went out to restaurtant to celebrate their christmas dinner. During their dinner a man came to their table inviting them to the city ball two night from now and requested that their mother would sing for the entertainment. Louise acceptedly agree right on the spot and Joseph said yes. The man turn to Alexandra to see if she would like to go. Mary looked at both her mother father with sadness. When the man turned to her sister, Mary face almost turn to grief. Alexandra said no but the man said that she can come if she changes her mind. Once they were home, Max fell asleep on the way so father picked him up and carried him inside.

"Mother?" Alexandra said.

"Yes sweeite." Mother turn around and looked at her daughter.

"Where am I sleeping again?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh yes, I had Frau eve and Heburt set up a room for you and Benedict, but seeing that he's not here. I guess I can show you." Alexandra and her mother climb the stairs after the other went up. They continued to the top were the arctic was once was now turn into a guest bedroom. It looked alright, there was a double bed, curtain on the window and a beautiful pattern rug on the floor. "Do you like it?"

Alexandra saw her bags were already unpacked and her slippers and rode were already set out.

"Yes mother. This is prefect." Alexandra said. Once she was gone Alexandra ready herself for bed, she grab her black leather book and began to write her thoughts when she heard a sudden knock at her door.

"Who can this be?" Alexandra mutter to herself. She open the door seeing Mary standing at the door waiting. "Mary?"

"Can I come in?" Mary whipser.

"Sure, why not." Alexandra moved away from the door and allowed Mary to enter.

3-3-3-3-3-3

After twenty minute of talking Alexandra was bushing Mary wave blonde hair. Mary sat looking at the window seeing the full moon.

"Alexandra?"

"Yes, Mary?"

"Is magic real?" Alexandra pause for a second. She stop brushing Mary's hair and set it down. Alexandra smile.

"Of course, but as long as you believe. There always be magic, in shape and form. " Alexandra pull Mary into hug, "Now you better get to bed before Frau eve does her partol." Mary hoped off the bed and said good night before she left. Alexandra strich her back, she throw the cover open and slide under the warm blanket.

Before closing her eyes, Alexandra pray that she won't be having any strange dreams during her stay back home.

3-3-3-3-3-3

**After a long while which came to a year. I had no internet! I'm sorry for thoes who found this and want to read it and see the chapter 4 in the information thing. Also I found the moive at Moive time, I swear if you were there with me you would problemly move away and say you don't know me because I was so excited! And I look cute but I was sad when say that it was only for rent, all my hopes shatter right in front of the cashier but thank to my looks of cuteness the owner of the store name Dave said that I can buy it. It was the happiest day ever for me I was jumping like a little girl. So know I have the moive and I can watch it! YEAH**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is done Chapter 3 then the rest in next**

The morning sun rise on the horizon of the city, waking everyone in to their same routien like every day in Boston. People waking, selling, buying last minute toys and gift for their family and friends. As if everying doing so fine and well, Mary wakes up bright this Christmas Eve day. Both her and Max have the luxery to sleep in this day, but next day is when both she and Max will open up there present, given to them by their uncle's and aunt's. Mary strenches and gets ready for the day, she wear her favourite light lime green dress and a pair of matching slipper. Frau Eve was wake during this time to check on the kiddie and found Mary wake, she help Mary fix up her hair to make her look more beautiful.

"You look like a princess, my dear." Frau said. Mary added some matching riddons and flower to her hair. After a check or two in the mirror Mary wonder if her sister was awake this morning.

"Ma'ma Frau, is Alexandra awake?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. Do you happen me to check on her? I could if you like." Frau replide.

"No, I will." Mary went out into the hall and headed to the were Alexandra's room was place. Mary knock three time and waited, no responed. She still must be sleeping, just as she was about to turn and leave, Mary hear a faint voice coming from inside.

"Alexandra."

Mary immedately open the door, she didn't see anything inside that would cause a threat, but she saw her sister was thrashing and moving in her bed as if her was having a nightmare.

"Alexandra?" Mary moved towards the bed, Alexandra was covered in sweat from head to toe. Mary nugde Alexandra's shoulder but Alexandra didn't wake up, she tried a bit more forcefully. Alexandra eyes shot open and sat up sharply. Sweat and fear was dripping down her face. Mary jump back at Alexandra fast awaking. "Are you okay?" Alexandra steady her breathe, trying her best to compose herself, she only nod her head in response.

"Well you should get ready for today, Uncle Albert will be coming by this evening." Mary said. Alexandra nodded again, Mary left the room shutting the door behind her. As soon as she left, tears started to fall from Alexandra eyes.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

After an hour of crying, Alexandra took it in herself to finally get out of bed, she stood infront of the mirror seeing her own reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy, that terrible dream felt so real like she was truely there, but where was there? Alexandra didn't want to think about it now. She place on a bath rode and headed to the bathroom. The hot bath water poured from the tap, filling up the tub. Alexandra let the rode drop from her body as the heat from the water touches her skin as she step in the tub. Every inch of stress on her body was releashed. Why do I keep having these dream? What do they mean? Knock Knock Knock

"Sweetie, Are you in there." Mother called on the other side of the door.

"Yes." Alexandra quickly gets out and dries herself off. Just throwing on her rode. Alexandra opens the door to see her mother waiting at the door, she was also in her bathrode, problemly getting herself ready for tonight event. "Do need to use the washroom."

"Of course. You been in here for almost a hour, I was afraid you slept in the tub or something." Mother exclaimed. Alexandra was quite, she didn't know she was in there for that long, her fingers and toes must be all purunny. But this doesn't really matter to her. She open the door fully to let her mother inside. They both pass one another without a second glance. Just as she was about to leave to go back up stair, her mother stop and turned around. "Alexandra."

"Yes." Alexandra halt and turn to look at her mother.

"You don't look so well, are you feeling ill?" Mother asked. How can she explain it. That she was having strange dream about talking toys and human like rat holding gun.

"No, mother. I'm fine, it just I can't get over that Benedict would do such a thing to me." Alexandra told the truth as the lied. Her mother show a face siethae.

"Alexandra, honey. What ever you do, just don't think about it, beside it his lost for lossing such a beautiful and smart young lady like you." Mother said.

"Thank you." Once said her mother close the door and Alexandra left to her room. Alexandra dried the rest of her hair and body with the towel in the room. She change into white roman dress with lace sleeves. Alexandra never like putting her hair up, usually it's to must work for her. Once her was dress, dry and ready, Alexandra head down stairs only to witness Max setting one of the christmas ornament on fire from a candle.

"Maxmimus Ven Einstein, what are you doing!" Alexandra called. Mary was setting next to the coffee table writting her Christmas card to father when she sudden heard her sister. The room smelt funny and looked up and saw Max burning her fairy's dress.

"Max, put her out!" Mary yelled. Max drop the fairy and dived under the tree.

"Please don't tell on me!" Max begged under the tree. Alexandra walk into the living room trying to find Max under the tree.

"Just look at her!" Mary said. Mary walk over to were she first seated to see the damage on the dress. "You're burned the whole dress"

"Max, get out here or you'll have to deal with more than father or mother." Alexandra said. Max stayed quite under the tree hiding like a mouse from a cat. Mary was mad that her fairy dress was burnt, just to make thing worst she couldn't find her pen.

"And now you've made me lose my pen." Alexandra sigh in frustation. Max crawled to the far side of the tree to advoid his old sister. Alexandra turn to her little sister, who was more frustated than her. Mary didn't know how to fix the dress to make the fairy pretty again.

"Mary, let me see." Alexandra sat down next to Mary, who carefully gave her the fairy. The dress was indeed burnt, but most in the front, the back was fine, all the fairy need is a new layer.

"Can we fix her." Mary asked. Alexandra think to herself. With a snap of her fingers, she got it.

"Mary, do you any scrap cloth or any martriel that we can use?" Mary thought about the clothes she doesn't wear but something else come to mind.

"I'll be right back." Mary gets up and leave to the nursery. Once she came back, Mary was hold a shiny aluminium in one hand and holding glue in the other. "Will this do?"

"Yes, that will defentenly do. Come on, we have a dress to attend too." Mary giggles and sits next to her sister. After a bit of hardship of making the skirt stay in place, Mary add a other layer to give the dress a bit of volume. Alexandra look at the time and see that it almost six o'clock. "Mary, when was Unlce Albert suspose to be here again?"

"Father, said he was to be here at five." Mary replied back, she looks up and see the clock and notice that it was pass five. "Oh no, his late."

Under the tree, Max moves to check and shake every present that has his name on it. He continue until he was near a heavy covered cloth, all tho he tried to peak to see what was under there, Max could not see a thing, he only guess what it was.

"If he doesn't get here soon, mother and father will leave. And another Christmas with another excuse ruined." Mary pouted. Alexandra look over at Mary. She can very well try and convince her parent to stay home, but what does Mary mean? Is she saying after so long while she was gone, Mary never had a single family Christmas?

"If I'm able, I could problem try and talk to mother and father out of going to the ball." Alexandra implied. Mary head pop up, she look over to Alexandra wondering if it were a lie or imagination in her mind.

"Would you?" Mary asked.

"I said 'try', didn't I," Alexandra reminded her, "I'll talking to mother. Okay."

"Okay," Mary smile in hope. Alexandra stood up from were sat and went up stairs. She knocked on the dould door waiting for a response. Enter, Alexandra open the door, checking inside. Her mother was sitting at the vanity putting on her make up. She looked so beautiful, her skin sparkle like snow when it is touch by moonlight, and when she sings it's sound like a heavenly angel. Suddenly, as if you were hit in the head with pain beyond what you ever experience. Alexandra drop to her knee it great agony, her hands holding her head. Her mother notice in the mirror and hear the sound behind her, she immedatitly jump to her feet and rushed over to her eldest daughter, trying to figure out what happen.

"Alexandra! Alexandra honey. Look at me," Her mother, if the pain didn't hurt at much as this, Alexandra would had listen or heard whatever her mother just said. "Stay right here." Mother got up and dash out the door.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Mary was just done fixing the rest of the dress on the fairy when father walked in. Mary was excited and show father what she and Alexandra done.

"Father, look at my fairy's new grown." Mary lift the doll higher for father to see better. But father gave nothing more then a glance.

"Yes, dear. But we can't wait any longer." Father said. Mary felt disappointed that her father didn't take any interest in what her and her sister done.

"What about Uncle Albert?" Mary asked. Father grabbed Mary's shoulder and gentle, not to hard or fast, pushed Mary back.

"Your mother and I mustn't be late this evening. Come on. Max, Alexandra ." Father replied. Father called Max's and Alexandra's names again.

"I'm stuck in here. Help." Max called from under the tree. Mary and watch as father turns around and look at the tree. His shoulder relax but this tone was annoyed.

"Max, what did I tell you?" Father bent down and grab two small leg sticking out of the tree under prefectly wrap gift. "Can't you listen to me for once in your life? Come on, up." Max brushes some dirt off his jacket, and like always ends up ignore whatever father just said.

"Finally! A motorbike!" Max guessed.

"I have no idea." Father said. "All right? Almost ready." Father move Max to stand next to Mary. "Where your sister." Upstair, mother could be heard calling father name, "Your mother is on her way down." They all move to the door to witness their mother and wife at the top of the stair holding the railing. Mother didn't look at all to well.

"Josphes!" Mother said.

"Louise, we really need to get going." Father address mother by her first name, signaling that his patient is going thin.

"It's Alexandra, I don't what's happening but she in alot of pain-" Aloud thub was heard from up stair, mother turn around and went back into room, father started to climb the staircase as fast as he can, Mary and Max tried to follow him and see what is happening up there, but father stop them.

"Stay down here."

"But father?" Mary agrue. Father was getting unease by the minute.

"Mary, this isn't the time." Father said. Mary gave up the fight and turn around along with Max who whispered to her asking what happen. Father enter the room seeing his daughter lying on the floor with Louise supporting her head. Father went over and bent down next to them. Mother checked her forehead for any fevers.

"Her head is warm," Louise said in fear. Josphes was thinking in his head of how could have this happen or what caused it. "What should we do?"

"We'll have to get her into bed, then I'll can have Frau Eve call for a doctor." Louise nod and letted her husband pick up her daughter carrying her outside to her room that was up stairs. He laids her down on the bed, placing a the thick blanket over her. Josphes check her forehead. Down stair Louise asks Frau to head out to get the closes doctor that she can find. An hour later, Frau Eve enter the home with the doctor just at the same time uncle Albert was leaving the city square. Mary and Max saw the doctor heading up stairs to Alexandra's room.

"I hope she okay." Mary said. Max was bored and worry about his sister, what if she dying or worst! Max sigh and looked outside. Upstair was a different story. Josphes and Louise hold each other waiting for the doctor to tell them the situation and condiction their daughter is in. After the old doctor did his final examination, he step out of the room and close the door behind him.

"What is it, will she be fine?" Her father babbled.

"Yes, she is fine, she only fainted," Both Josphes and Louise sighed of relief. "I don't know how she faint, but has she been eating and drinking for the pass few day?"

"Yes," Father answered.

"Okay, did she show any signs of illness such as light-headed, or dizziness, even vomiting perhaps."

"No."

"Then I don't know what caused her to faint, other then of what you have told me." The doctor said. "She need to be bed rided," both mother and father nodded. "And she'll need all the rest she can get, before she jump up and starts moving again. That is all, I'll be talking my leave." The doctor head downstairs, and left the way he came in. Louise look at her husband wondering if she should stay home or not. Josphes hold his wifes hand and look her in the eyes.

"We better get going, I'll tell Albert about the situation with Alexandra. Now we better hurry or we'll be late."

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

The door bell rings and Uncle Albert finally made it. Father and mother were ready and dress in there winter coats. Max jumps from his sit and run over to greet Uncle Albert.

"We've waiting and waiting, Uncle!" Uncle Albert opens his arm and hugs his nephew. Mary wanted to greet Uncle Albert too but instead she helped her mother with her purse.

"Merry Christmas, you two." Max hold Uncle Alberts hand pulling him inside the home. "Are you two leaving already? Is Christmas over already?" Father was in no mood to wait any longer and got straight to the point.

"I asked you to be here at five." Father said annoyed. Father walked over to Uncle Albert whisper quitely to him. "Alexandra upstairs resting," Uncle Albert gave father a surprised look. _She resting?_ "She a accident and fainted, the doctor couldn't figure out what caused it but be sure that Mary and Max don't disturd her." Father walk to Hubert who was hold a top hat and a cane.

"Oh, don't keep the children up with your fairy tales." Father asked.

"Speaking of fairy tales, will Doctor Freud be at the ball?" Uncle Albert called. Mary move around him to see both mother and father leave.

"I centainly hope not." Father called back. Mary stood there watching her parents leave. She tried her best to surpress the cries that wanted to come out. Uncle Albert felt like brighting the mood. His employee will be coming by soon to drop out their gift. Mary returns to her fairy, who's dress is finally fixed and ready to be rehung back on the tree. But it didn't feel right, she wanted to see her sister so much but father said that we're not to distrub Alexandra while she resting. She already know Max was tempted to go up there but she stop him from going. Mary sat down on the piano bench looking down at her fairy. Uncle Albert plot a seat next to her since the brench was big.

"What wrong, Mary." Uncle Albert asked.

"This was all my fault." Mary said.

"Your fault?"

"Yes." Uncle Albert was confused. "If I hadn't asked Alexandra to convince mother to left them stay. She wouldn't have gotten hurt." Oh, now he gets it.

"It is not your fault, Mary. Sometime thing happen that we don't want to happen." Uncle Albert said. Mary got up and went over to hang the fairy back up. "I hope this will cheer you up."

Outside, one of Uncle Albert employee rings the door bell and step inside carrying something big, hidden under a cloth on his back.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

**Well...That was Chapter Two, sorry for any Grammer or spelling mistakes please enjoy reading because I'm already working on the third chapter of the story so keep your fingers crossed and keep checking for a new chapter every once a week.**


	5. Chapter 3

** Holy crap you know what I did notice. I spelt Frau Eve wrong it was Frau Eva. hahahahah I fix in never but you already know who the character is.**

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

The smell of a burning cigar, leave a trail of smoke as a tall man carries a huge box on his back, hidden in a old cloth, the man walks in the living seeing his boss sitting near the piano. Both Mary and Max notice the smell and turn to see a man walking in with what must be their present from Uncle Albert. The tall man for a bierf moment to grab his cigar.

"Where do you want it, boss." The man asked.

"By the tree," Uncle Albert jesture his hand,"And don't call me boss." The man places the cigar back in his mouth, he walks closer to the tree and sets the box down with a loud thub. Mary and Max were astonish on how did the box was. They move closer as their curiusity takes them.

"Is that for us." Mary asked what was on both of their minds.

"It could be." Uncle Albert said.

"That's a crate load off my mind." The man said. Uncle Albert got up from where he was sitting to go over to were the children were standing.

"And don't talk to the children." Uncle Albert said. Began to untie the knot that were wrap around the the crate.

"Yes, boss." The man teased. Uncle Albert got annoyed but didn't linger on it. The tall man walk away waving over his shoulder saying good-bye. After the man was gone, both Mary and Max sat down infront of the hidden crate. Uncle instructed them both to close their eyes. Mary had her hand up quick before Max did. Using his hand, Uncle Albert made the sound of drum roll before grabbing the cloth and ripping it off.

"Voila" At the same time they both gasp in union. Right before their eyes was a beautiful crafted doll house. They crawl forward to look through the windows of the house, but there uncle stop them, just an inche away. Uncle Albert removed the front side of the doll house, letting it rest against the wall. Max crawled faster than Mary to look inside and see the doll that are already placed inside.

"Uncle, it's beautiful!" Mary said. kneeling next to the house, Uncle Albert began to explain the differents of each doll.

"Each doll has his own story." He pointed to the first doll who was on the first floor. "That deat fellow is named Gielgud. In a faraway land, he escaped the circus to join a prince's court." Mary and Max looked up as if he were joking.

"You're making that up."

"No, he told me so himself. And never call him a monkey. It make him furious." Uncle Albert said.

"Why?" Max wonder. Mary was very odservent and notice why he hated being called a monkey.

"Because he's a chipanzee." Mary answered.

"Exactly," Uncle Albert said proudly. "Max, go ahead, give it a twist." Uncle Albert pointed to a lever on the left side of the house. Max twisted it as fast as he can, making the sound of a music box. Mary see some of the dolls started to whine up. Little light lite up inside and all of the three dolls started to move by themselves. If Alexandra were here she would have remember the song of the top. Max 'ow' and 'ah' at the doll house coming to life. Uncle Albert got up from were he sat and moved again. Mary left the foot rest out and didn't return to it orginal spot, but Uncle Albert instead used it as a chair to sit down. Max giggle and Mary smiled.

"Who's the fat guy?" Max quested rudely. Uncle Albert shh him, feeling really sensitive about the dolls.

"You'll hurt his feelings." Uncle Albert said. Mary look over at Max a bit mad about Max's disrespect about toys. "That's Tinker. He's very sensitive about his weight." He said a matter of fact voice. Max didn't really care, other then Mary.

"Well, I'm sure he just needs someone to play with." Mary said with sympathy.

"Ya, that's his job. Sticks." Uncle said, pointing to the dark colour doll in the left bedroom. "He's a most promisiong young drummer. But he plays so loud sometimes, he drives Tinker crazy." Mary was felt no sadness or guilt, but instead was happy and joyful.

"Oh, thank you, uncle! Thank you." Mary hugged her uncle with happiness. "Ha, you're welcome" Uncle Albert hugged back. Coming from the kitchen through the dinning room, Frau Eva stopped before calling them to supper. She took out a flask of brandy, taking a big sip.

"All right, children, supper time!" Frau shouts. Mary and Max got up quickly and made their way to the dinning room.

"Wait a moment, wait a moment. I have something else to show you." Uncle Albert said. Mary and Max halt.

"That means you too, Herr...Professor." Frau always thought Albert was a child in a man body or it could be the brandy that kick'n. Uncle took his seat back to were he started. Uncle Albert digged into in coat pocket.

"Mary and Max, meet...the Nutcracker." He set a handcraft made nutcracker on the grand piano for both Mary and Max to see. "I call him NC for short." Max wanted a better look to at it, he reach his hand over but Mary not him before touching it. "But watch out. They Say he is the most wanted doll in town."

"Who by?" Max asked.

"I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you." Uncle Albert said, Mary and Max started to laugh. "Right. Party advance to the kitchen." Uncle Albert slauted. Both Mary and Max march there way to the door. But Uncle Albert stop Max from going any further. "Not until you have tied up all your loose ends, Mein Kapitan"

Mary and Uncle Albert continue marching to the kitchen. Max kneel down to tie his slik riddon shoes. Instead of going to the couch which was closer, Max sat down on the piano brench and started to knot his shoes. Knowing that he alones, Max grab the nutcracker that Uncle Albert left on the piano. He check to make sure that he was alone, Max flick the wooded head of the nutcracker twice, checking that it was hard. He then grab three wal-nuts from a dish, placing them one at a time in the nutcrackers mouth. Once they were sental enough to stay. Max grab the lever on the back and tried his best to push in down. Max could hear some of the wal-nuts beginning to crack. He started to push much harder. Then sudden he wasn't alone anymore. Max could not hear them or sense them, he couldn't even tell that he was being watch. Two of the three wal-nut half crack open, but what he didn't notice was that it wasn't only the wal-nuts that were cracking, but he nutcracker jaw. A loud cracking noise made Max jump in fear. The nutcracker bottom jaw snap off. The jaw when flying in the dictraction of Max's mysterious inturder. Max quickly picked up the jaw piece and tried to magical place it back on the nutcracker before Mary finds out. Nothing was working and Max realized that he was gone for to long. Max dropped the toy and booked it to the kitchen without looking back.

Max took his seat on the oppitsite of Uncle Albert and across from Mary.

"Uncle." Mary said. Max quicky dig into his plate to eat.

"Max, slow down. But yes, sweetheart?" Uncle Albert replied.

"Do you think Alexandra is alright?" Mary asked. Max sat his fork down to listen.

"I don't know. But we shouldn't disturd her, that what the doctor said to your parents and your parents to you." Uncle said.

"I just hope she okay, that all." Mary said nothing after that and continue eating listening to Uncle Alberts tales and new invention that he's working on in his work shop.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

**OMG OMG OMG MOVIE MISTAKE! Okay do you know when- Okay if you have the moive in you possesion watch this carefully- anyway So Mary is going to get her nutcracker off the floor right, before she get in. Press pause and keep pressing it until you can see Uncle Albert in the background and see what in his hand! IT THE NUTCRACKER! GASP I seriously laughed at this. And if you keep playing it. Uncle Albert is in two places at once! HAHAHHA Man I love this movie It great, funny and you can laugh at all the mistakes and still watch**

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

"Goodness, what a fruitcake! And I don't mean Frau Eva." Uncle Albert was going to take them in bed then tell them a story before they go to sleep. Mary lets go of her uncle hand and run to get the nutcracker that was still in the living room. "Are you coming, Mary?"

"I want my Nutcracker first!" Mary called. Mary notices that it wasn't on the piano she look until she notice it on the floor. Max remember that he broke the toy jaw and ran as quickly up the stair step to get away. Mary saw that the nutcracker was missing it jaw and immedatetly now who it was. She press the doll to her chest and stomp outside of the living room and scream at Max. "Max! How dare you?!"

"Mary! Mary, let me see." Uncle Albert was surprise but then again, he wasn't.

"He broke him, look." Mary show Uncle Albert the missing jaw, she give the nutcracker to her uncle in order to find the missing piece.

"It's all right, darling. It's not so bad." Uncle Albert tried to stay positive. Mary founf the piece and gave it to her uncle. Mary told Uncle Albert about how Max alway break every toy he get, and bets that he already broken the sword that Alexandra had give him. "Fortunately, I always come prepared."

Max sits atop the staircase waitng for what might what to him. He watches from the railing into the living. Uncle Albert twisted the last srew to the nutcrackers jaw. He tests the lever and everthing prefectly works now. Max see the toy working again. "It's just a stupid toy!"

"No, its not!" Mary shouted back. "Tell him, Uncle."

"Come down here, Max." Uncle didn't here any foot step and called his name again. "Max." Max walked down with his head down. He turn the corner and stood at the living room door way. "Mary is right, Max. What is just a toy for you may be a real friend for someone else. It just depends on your imagination."

"I'm sorry for breaking your nutcracker, Mary." Max apologized.

"Thank you," Mary said.

"Good now let head up to bed." Uncle Albert said the last words.

Mary sat the nutcracker on the small table in the nursery. Both of the children brushed their teeth and change for bed. Uncle Albert turn out all the light.

"Why don't you come live with us, tuck me in every night." Mary bagged.

"I'm always with you, dear. If I seem far away, just think of me and I'll be close. Now close your eyes." Uncle Albert said. He went over to Max's side and saw a new sword hanging at the end of the bed. "That is a very nice sword."

"Thank you, Alexandra gave it to me the day before. She said it belong to a great captian. But I don't think so, beside I can't get the sword out of its sheath" Max explained. Mary was already fasten a sleep. "Do you think Alexandrea bought a broken toy?"

"No, just maybe the only will unlock itself with you truelly need it most, maybe to protect someone, who knows?" Uncle Albert said. "Now go to sleep."

**We must wait for Chapter four now hopefully if there are more fans to this movie tell them to sign up or write as guest and review my story help them find it too all right thank you!**


	6. Author's Note

**I'm sorry but it going to be a while for chapter 4 because I'm having a hard time trying to watch the movie while taking notes and writing line down at the same time. Very difficult.**


End file.
